Does Anybody Care?
by LadyKagome215
Summary: This takes place before Riza met Roy, first chapter. It is a songfic, but only the first chapter is. The story is about Tim, Riza's son. Read and review Flames welcome anonymous reviewing welcome
1. Does anybody care?

This is possibly a oneshot song fic. If enough people like it (like five), I will continue it on the adventure of Tim (who of which is introduced in the fic). The song is called Does Anybody Hear Her? and it is by Casting Crowns on their new cd, Lifesong. I love the song. Well, read and review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Does anybody hear her?

Chapter one: Does Anybody Care?

_She is running_

_A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction_

Riza Hawkeye was only fourteen when she ran away. She ran to some friends who were joining a local gang. "You have to do something though miss Riza," they taunted. Riza agreed. She was said to not have a heart.

_She is trying_

_But the canyon's ever widening_

_In the depths of her cold heart_

Riza had to steal a car. She tried, but was caught and sent to Juvenille Detention for about a month. When she got out, she left the city to find herself.

_So she sets out on another misadventure just to find _

_She's another two years older _

_And she's three more steps behind_

Riza returned to figure out that she shouldn't have left. She is only sixteen and everyone has forgotten her. So, she tried turning to the church.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see? _

_Or does anybody even knows she's going down today_

Riza walked in when there was no service and prayed. A custodial staff member chased her out. Riza found a place to stay and started to cut herself.

_Under the shadow of our steeple _

_With all the lost and lonely people_

Riza looked outside at her old friends. They looked happy, but she was unhappy. She was alone and the church hated her.

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me _

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see? _

Riza cried into her pillow that night. She couldn't take it. Her friends told her that Riza died in jail two years ago. Riza had tried to plead, but they would not listen.

_She is yearning _

_For shelter and affection _

_That she never found at home _

Riza remembered all the beatings, pleadings, and screams of hate that was from both parents. She cried more. No one loved her.

_She is searching _

_For a hero to ride in _

_To ride in and save the day _

She walked around the next day, looking for work. No one wanted to give her a job. Not even her own mother who had also forgotten her.

"Mom?" Riza asked the lady behind the counter of the local market.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the lady asked.

"Its me, Riza," Riza answered. The lady shook her head and started to cry.

"How can you pretend to be my daughter? She ran away and died in jail for stealing a car. I miss her everyday and wish I could see her face and tell her that I loved her and didn't mean to be so mean," she cried. Riza backed away and turned to run.

_And in walks her prince charming _

_And he knows just what to say_

Riza ran into a handsome man. She looked at him. It was Hohenheim Elric. Star of the alchemy secret society and love of Trisha. How can she expect for him to tell her that she never died? He hugged her.

"What is wrong, Riza?" he asked as she started to cry.

"No one remembers me," Riza cried. He shook his head.

"I do. I love you." Riza smiled.

_Momentary lapse of reason_

_And she gives herself away_

They were together for a few weeks. During that time, Riza and Hohenheim had slept together. He left her for Trisha. The next day, Riza found she was pregnant and had been since day one. It was Hohenheim's baby and two months old.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see? _

_Or does anybody even knows she's going down today_

Riza cried. She was going to have a baby. But was she strong enough? Could she support it? Even after Hohenheim left her? She'd try.

_Under the shadow of our steeple _

_With all the lost and lonely people_

Riza searched for a job in order to able to support her baby. She found one in the next town. Riza left, glad to rid of the town that forgot her.

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me _

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

Riza enjoyed her new job, her new life, and her new place. She woke up one Sunday and went to the church. She was never going to let her baby grow up like her.

_If judgement looms under every steeple_

_If lofty glances from lofty people_

She walked into the church just for them to stare at her. The stranger. The pregnant stranger that had no husband or any man in her life that they knew of. To them she was a slut that deserved to burn in hell.

_Can't see past her scarlet letter _

_And we never even met her_

Riza ran as she was chased out of the church. They had judged her, but didn't even know her. They didn't want to know her.

_If judgement looms under every steeple_

_If lofty glances from lofty people_

She went to another church five months later. Again she was slut. The stranger. The loser. The hell born.

_Can't see past her scarlet letter_

_And we never even met her_

They chased her out. Only this time with curses and flames. Riza return to her new place. She cried that night. She was only eight months pregnant and it was very hard for her to run.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see? _

_Or does anybody even knows she's going down today_

Riza screamed in the middle of the night. In two days, nine months would have been complete. She tried to walk to the hospital. She only made it to the closest church.

_Under the shadow of our steeple _

_With all the lost and lonely people_

Everyone stared at her. These were the late night worshipers. The ones who worked during day and worshiped God at night. One didn't look at her with hate. Care and love were in his eyes. Riza didn't know who he was, but cried for help.

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me _

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

He went to her side as the others faced the alter to pray for her lost soul.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see? _

_Or does anybody even knows she's going down today_

Riza screamed again. He stayed there, telling her what to do. He quickly explained that his best friend was doctor and had taught him how to deliver a baby.

_Under the shadow of our steeple _

_With all the lost and lonely people_

The others just walked by with the worship was over. They paid no attention her screams. They only tried to take the man away from her. He refused, calling them hypocrites of worshipers and abandoners of the helpless. They quickly left without any more words.

_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me _

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

Riza gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She screamed once more and the man kissed her. She passed out as he told her that his name was Roy Mustang. A few days later, Riza awoke in the hospital with Roy at her side.

"Riza, I don't know what happened in your past, but I'm willing to help you forget it and live a new life. I love you. I mean it," Roy told her. Riza started to cry.

"The last one to say that to me left me for a woman named Trisha. I thought he meant it too, but I trust you more," Riza cried. Roy kissed her.

About a year later, Riza joined the military under Roy. Her baby boy, whose name was Tim, was sent to live with her mother as an abandon baby. Her mother knew it was Riza's. The sign that told her that Riza was alive was Tim's eyes and the note found in the basket.

_He is running_

_A hundred mile an hour in the wrong direction_

Tim was running when he was only ten. He knew the truth and wanted his mother. His real mother. He found his father, but his father didn't accept him and already had a wife and two kids. Tim stood in front of central building of the military. They will find her for him since they didn't like children when they were searching for their mothers.


	2. Tim

I decided to update since one person said it was good. This is the adventure of Tim. This could be a short fanfic or not, depending on two factors, the reviews and my ideas FLAMES ARE WELCOME

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Chapter Two: Tim

Tim arrived in Resembool a year later. He ran from the central building in fear that he would be rejected by his mother. His mother. The one who left him with his grandmother for reasons unknown. He walked down the road to where his father lived.

About one hour later, Tim found the place. Only his father was no longer there. His younger half brother was celebrating his fourth birthday. His stepmother saw him standing against the wall. She walked over to him as the older half brother played with the younger one.

"I know why you're here, Tim," she started. Tim looked at her.

"What are their names?" he asked. She looked over at her two babies.

"Ed has the golden hair. Al has the brown hair. Al has the same blue eyes you do, Tim," she explained.

"Where is he? I found him only three years ago when I was eight and my grandmother hunted him down," Tim asked.

"He left," she answered. "He knows you are his son as much as Ed and Al are. Riza was a fling was all he told me. Riza was my best friend in high school until she left. Then, everyone disowned her except your father and me." Tim frowned.

"I wish I knew more about her," Tim said. "I'll be going. Give this Ed and Al. Put it in at account of theirs you started." Tim handed her five dollars. He walked away before Trisha could even answer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza sighed. She missed Tim terribly for eleven years. Roy had recently found that Hohenheim disappeared and Tim ran away. Roy hugged her when he walked into the room. It was their temporary place. "We'll find him before too long," he whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes.

"I hope you're right," Riza sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a train back to central, Tim slept peacefully for the first time in years. According to his grandmother, he was like his mother in his sleeping habits. She also told him how she rejected Riza's request for a job since the rumors were that she died and an imposter was trying to gain her life. Tim dreamed about his first contact with his mother he will have.

Dream One

_Tim stood in front of the guards of Central. A tall dark haired man stood beside a blonde woman behind the guards. The woman stared at him with what at first seemed like emotionless eyes. He called out to her. Calling her mom. She flinched and started to cry. The tall man placed his arms around his mother. He ordered the guards to stand away for Riza to see her son. The guards sidestepped and Riza broke from the man's arms. She was about to hug Tim when she was shot through the heart. She collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around her fast. Tim looked at the man who held her. He was shot through the head. When Tim turned around, he awoke._

End of Dream.

Tim awoke in a cold sweat. His dreams were never future teller, but possibilities. He arrived in Central a few minutes later. Tim walked through the town and up to the Central building. At first the guards would not let him in, but they allowed him in after he explained that he was searching for a Riza Hawkeye. They seemed to know who she was and left him after warning him about a Roy Mustang. Tim walked down the halls that the guards directed him. He turned about a corner and smacked into a blonde woman. Her eyes were emotionless. _Just like his dream. _She blinked a couple of times before getting out her gun.

"I don't know who you are, but I do know you don't belong in here. How did you get past the guards?" she asked.

"They let me in since I'm trying to find someone," Tim answered. The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out at walkie talkie cell phone that the military was known to have.

"Mustang, this is Hawkeye. I have a child here, lost and searching, over," she said into the thing, still keeping her gun low, but within range of shooting if need be.

"Hawkeye, this is Mustang. Bring him or her to my office. Over and out," a crackled voice said through the device. Tim stood there dumbfounded that he found his mother and she pulled a gun on him.

"Do you know who I am?" Tim asked as Riza took him by the arm.

What happens when Riza realizes that Tim is her son? Will she accept him or reject? Will he accept her growing affair with Mustang? Or run away like she had long ago? Tune in the next chapter to find out. Later- LadyKagome215


	3. Acceptance

In the first chapter, I meant to type that Hohenheim and Riza were together several weeks. - LadyKagome215

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Does anybody hear her?

Chapter Three: Acceptance

Riza paused for a moment to think. She didn't know him from anywhere. He couldn't be her son. Roy had said that he would take care of finding Tim after confessing that he had been watching her when she was pregnant. "I don't know who you are," she answered his question. He had a quick and short look of hurt. Riza ignored it and walked into Roy's office. She gently pulled Tim to Roy. Roy looked at them for a moment.

"Hawkeye, that boy is someone you know. He's been missing for a while now. I got a call from Trisha saying that he stopped by," Roy started. Hawkeye stared at Tim in disbelief. He was her son. He had her eyes. Her blonde hair. Hohenheim's figure and built.

"I can't believe it. Why would you hunt me down? I left strict orders for your grandmother to raise you and never mention my name or who I was to you. I wanted you to live a life untainted by my past since I'm really as good as dead," Riza asked. Tim stood there in silence. He didn't know what to say. He thought she would welcome him with warm hugs and pleas for forgiveness. He could be wrong. Perhaps she can't show weakness in front of this Mustang fellow. Tim turned and ran. Riza started after him, but Roy stopped her.

"I'll get the guards to capture him and put him in a room," Roy said. Riza sighed, about to cry.

Tim fought the guards. He injured one, but another wrapped his muscled arms around Tim's body. Tim blacked out.

Riza left to her room with a headache. She had an argument with Havoc, who wanted her to get him some more smokes. She nearly killed him. Riza walked into her room and turned on the light. A scared Tim sat on the floor and an angry Roy sat on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked. Tim automatically flew to her arms. Riza hugged him.

"That man told me that you wanted me here, but I tried to get away. He shoved me to the ground," Tim started to cry, not caring that it was the first time he cried in front of someone. Riza lifted her head to Roy who just smiled and shrugged. She glared at him.

"I told him that he should hear his mother's side of the story," Roy said, getting up. "I'll be back in an hour for our dinner date." Roy kissed Riza. Tim narrowed his eyes and kicked Roy only to hit his shins. Roy's face showed only a quick pained look. Riza smiled. Roy just smirked and walked away. Riza shut the door and looked at Tim who had let go of his mother.

"Why are you with such a bastard? You couldn't possibly be in love with him," Tim started. Riza looked at him.

"That bastard is the man who delivered you. I love him. Even if I have to babysit him," Riza returned.

"He is so mean," Tim pointed out. "What is your side of the story anyways?"

"Roy isn't mean. I ran away right after my fourteenth birthday. My friends and I decided to join this gang. That all you need to know," Riza answered.

"Why won't you let me know? I'm your son," Tim asked. Riza sighed and looked at the ground, finding someway to tell him.

"You see…." she started.

I know, I know. A cliffhanger, well live it for now until I can get the next chapter up…I'm sorry for being so long, but I am busy. See ya later - LadyKagome215


	4. The Truth

-1In the first chapter, I meant to type that Hohenheim and Riza were together several weeks. - LadyKagome215

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Does anybody hear her?

Chapter Four: The Truth

"I ended up in jail. When I got out, I left for two years to find myself. When I returned, no one would recognize me as Riza Hawkeye. She had died in jail for stealing a car. She was not tough enough to survive jail. I got a place to stay at, but I needed a job. The church refused me. I started to cut myself in my shame. My own mother refused me. Then, I ran into Hohenheim who did know me. We were together for a few months and slept together. He left me for Trish, who used to be my best friend. The next day, I found out I was pregnant. I found a job in another town and moved to it. I tried to go to church, but again I was refused and chased out. I tried to go to another, but I was again chased. When I awoke one night, my water broke. I tried to walk to the hospital, but I made it to the church. Everyone wouldn't help me. Roy did. He stayed with me. It turned out he had been watching me for a long time. Then, I left you with my mother and joined the military," Riza recounted. Tim was silent.

"You were rescued by HIM!" Tim asked, yelling. Riza nodded.

"I was. I fell in love with him and we plan on getting married," Riza answered. Tim took a deep breath.

"He's an ass. God, who knows what he put you through. Did you sleep with him, too?" Tim fumed. Riza sighed. Tim was too grown up for his own good.

"No, I haven't. Yet. He didn't put me through any thing. God, Tim, if it weren't for him, you would be dead. Don't you see? I was going to die that night. Not only were you being born, but it was chilly that night. If it weren't for Roy, I wouldn't be here right now. I owe him my life and I love him," Riza snapped. "You are not my father and will never be. I'm your MOTHER. You have to listen to me."

"Why should I? You abandoned me." Riza rolled her eyes.

"I had no choice. I was going to go back for you, but no, you had to run away." Tim was silent. His mother did want him. She was coming back for him, but he ran away. Rejection. The only fear within him. There was a long-lasting silence between mother and son. Both speechless and having thoughts of the other hating. Finally Tim spoke.

"I missed you Mom," he said. Riza hugged him.

"I missed you, too. Why don't you come to dinner with Roy and me?" she asked. Tim's face was struck with disgust.

So Tim doesn't like Roy. Will he be able to get rid of him? Or will he finally accept Roy and Riza's love? Find out in the next chapters See ya - LadyKagome215


End file.
